Only Human
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Carlisle thoughts on Edward and Bella. Now with the other Cullen's and Friends!
1. Carlisle

I pressed my lips together and I passed Edward and Bella's house on my way to the hospital. Edward was so different now then from who he was a mere 5 years ago when we moved back to Forks.

5 years ago I was forever raising a teenager. Not the football drinking type. The moody introvert type. Edward was the youngest of my children. My oldest only looked 10 years younger then me. Emmett was more of that jock kind of guy but even he was an adult when he was changed. Had a life ahead of him. Rosalie was the same.

When I had seen her I had changed her purely to give Edward a mate and complete our coven. I could have taken Rosalie back to my house or the hospital and healed her if I wanted. Though I would never mention this to the others. Only Edward and I shared this secret.

Alice and Jasper... Well they would have come along anyway. I suppose. And both are adults too. Jasper grew up years before he changed and grew up even more when he was changed.

Alice was a young adult. I could deal with that. Loves to shop and has big dreams. Dreams I could never give my daughter.

But Edward. He was only 17. He had always been moody. At times staying in his room for weeks. Absorbing his music and playing the piano. Using the window as the front door when he wanted to go hunting. Edward and I had connected as friends before over the 100 years we had spent together. Edward had always viewed Esme as a mother though.

Bella had forced Edward to grow up. He had to look after her fragile life and protect her from the dangers he introduced to her. He now was more like Jasper or Emmett's age. Mature. Looking out and only caring mostly for his wife. Edward also had his daughter that maybe made him older.

It was funny to think that 2 years ago Edward resented me for voted in favor of Bella's transformation. And now a year ago the night before Aro and the guard came after use and Renesmee he had actually thanked me for this life.

100 finally grew up for a simple human.


	2. Charlie

A shrill of giggles followed by laughs from a male and a female startled me. I opened the door to see my daughter and her husband with there daughter... or niece... or what ever. My granddaughter never the less. I hugged Renesmee and killed her on the cheek. Renesmee was already so tall and old looking for a 3 year old. I smiled looking at Bella giving her a hug. Bella had looked so different when I saw her after there honeymoon and the adoption of Renesmee but since then never change. She looked like she did when she was 19 but was suppose to be turning 22. Likewise with Edward. I thought as I moved for my hug with Bella. To a handshake with Edward. As I turned to opened the door, Sue walked out with a dish towel in hand.

"Bella! Renesmee! Edward!" She exclaimed hugging each one. Each of the three shifted a bit at Sues hug but she knew not to be offend. None of the Cullen's where particularly fond of hugs. We walked into the living room I went and sat on my lazy boy and sue sat down on the arm rest when she came back. I unconsciously exempted my arm around my wife's waist to support her. Edward and Bella sat on the love seat. Edwards arm draped over the back of the couch. Renesmee sat on the floor near her parents. Seconds later Seth came bearing down stairs. Since he was only 16 when Sue and I had gotten married. We turned Bella's old bedroom into Seth's room. Leah had moved in with her fiance who she was completely head over heals for.

Sue had accidentally dropped that it had something to do with the fact that Leah was a wolf but I had never been to sure.

Moments after Seth's arrival in Came Leah and Bret. A motorcycle came to a stop outside the house and Jacob followed them in. I hugged Leah gave Bret a pat on the back then gave Jacob a "man hug." Once everyone was inside Sue went to go get dinner ready. Leah, Bret, Seth and Nessie followed. I looked at my Daughter and son-in-law.

"So hows Alaska?" I say after a minute. Still aware of Jacob sitting there.

"Nice. Cold."

"Are you to looking into a place of your own yet..." I still didn't liked that they lived with Esme and Carlisle at there age at the fact that they were married with a daughter made it worse.

"Not really. My parents insist on having us live with them. There's plenty of space for everyone to have a room."

"Hump." I said looking at the fire place. It was cold today in Fork. Unusually so. "You guys cold? I'll light the fire. Bella you want to help?

"Um no that's okay."

"Oh I know you like helping with lighting the fire."

"Really, dad. Thanks fine. I'm not cold."

I stood up grabbing her hand to pull her up but quickly dropped her icy hand.

"You're freezing. Are you feeling okay."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor..."

"I'm fine. I'll have Dr. Cullen check me out when I get home tomorrow."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry we have classes early tomorrow. We have to leave really early in the morning. And Ness has school." Edward tried to reason.

"You know were going to be late even if we leave early. We have to go Dad. Bye nice to see you. Call anytime." Bella rushed quickly. "Ness time to go!" She tugged Edward up and just like that they were gone. I hated this need to know basis thing.

* * *

So a bit different from my what Carlisle thinks but you get the idea. Who should I do next? Tell me in reviews!

Love you all!

Love,

Anna EC


End file.
